


Matt Murdock Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Matt Murdock imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Vigilantism at it’s Finest

One word to describe your relationship with Matthew Murdock would be weird. You were not only friends with Matt but also Daredevil. Not that you knew those two people were actually the same person. Matt was in the same boat as you. Under his guise as Daredevil he has met a vigilante. What he didn't know was that he has met the vigilante before, just not wearing the mask. That vigilante is you.

 

Matt wasn't too pleased at first at another vigilante fighting for justice in his streets. Multiple times he has told you to stay at home and multiple times you didn't listen. You went out in the streets, ignoring his orders as you had the itch to help people and no matter what you were going to do it. All Matt could do was reluctantly help out from time to time.

 

Right now though, you were wishing you took Daredevil's advice in staying at home. You were fighting this one guy because he tried to mug a young woman. What you didn't know was that the guy had friends. Lots of them. You tried to fend them off to the best of your ability but it wasn't enough. Then sirens were heard and you knew you were royally screwed.

 

You were sat in an interrogation room waiting for somebody to question you. You held your head in your hands trying to lessen the immense pain you felt in the form of a headache. When the door opened and then closed, you lazily looked up to see the last person you would expect. Although it wasn't outlandish that Matt was in the police precinct as he was a lawyer after all. "What are you doing here?" You hissed.

 

"Saving your ass." He replied taking a seat next to you.

 

"Aren't you going to say I told you so?" You wondered. Yes, you found out about each other's secret identity's not too long ago. Neither of you were pleased about the other being a secret vigilante but neither of you could say anything either because, well, it would be hypocritical.

 

"I only came here to establish an alibi." Matt told you. You could hear him trying so hard to hide the disproving tone that was trying to creep into his voice. "Now be quiet and let me do my thing."

 

You listened to his instruction and let him work his magic. In the end the police didn't find out about your vigilantism and the guys didn't press charges. As you walked down the steps and onto the busy street you found yourself letting out a breath of relief.

 

"You are very lucky, Y/N. This could have been much worse." Matt said in his, what you called it, dad voice. It was the same one he used when he tried to get you to stop fighting bad guys in the first place. "How are you feeling?" He lowered his voice to be more calming than before, concerned for you.

 

"Like I got thrown into a brick wall. Oh, that's right, I was." You returned in your usual sarcastic manner resulting in an unimpressed Matt. "I'll be fine though. Oh, and before you even try. No, I will not stop fighting for justice. This city needs me like it needs you and nothing you say or do will change my mind."

 

"Fair enough. Just promise me this. You'll rest up and heal before you get back out there."

 

"Deal." You said cutting him off.

 

"And." Matt tried again but you interrupted once more.

 

"Oh, god there's an and."

 

"And you consider partnering up with me occasionally." When Matt offered this an excited grin slowly appeared onto your face.

 

"Errm... yes! A thousand times yes." You excitedly got out causing Matt to chuckle at your reaction.


	2. Framed

The incessant ticking was the only thing heard in the silent room. It was cold and lonely and you were sat with your thoughts as you stared at the dry blood on your hands. You didn’t know what was going on. Well, you did, you were being framed for a murder you didn’t commit. You just weren’t sure how you got to this position. Your thoughts were interrupted by a detective you were convinced was under Fisk's thumb so you remained quiet. He was persistent though and kept asking you questions, more like demanding you to agree to this story they’ve constructed. Luckily, Matt came through the door saving you. "I’d like to speak to my client alone." He said holding the door open to give the detective more incentive to leave.

 

Once he left, Matt was silent for a minute listening for any bugs that Fisk might have in the room. When he was confident there was none he was quick to sit down opposite you, reaching over the table to hold your hands which were cuffed. "Are you okay?"

 

"I’ve been better." You laughed but it wasn’t full of joy.

 

"Y/N, I will get you out of here I promise." He promised. You didn’t have the heart to tell him that it was unlikely that it’ll happen. Especially if Fisk was behind it.

 

"I love you." You whispered, squeezing is hand.

 

"It’s going to okay." Matt said, assuring himself more than you. He didn’t want to say it back. Not now when Fisk's men were everywhere, not when you were in this dark and dingy room. He wanted to say it in your bed with his arms around you.

 

A few days later, Foggy came to see you. You could tell that he was worried before he even sat down. His face said it all. "How’s he doing?" You asked getting straight to the point.

 

"You’re framed for murder and all you care is how Matt is doing?" Foggy said, sitting down opposite you as you nodded. "Honestly, he’s not doing great, Y/N." Then your friend went on to tell you that Matt had been out every night trying to find even a slither of information that could help your case, not stopping until he got it or his body gave up. It broke your heart hearing that, hearing that you couldn’t be there for him.

 

"And I can’t help him because I’m stuck in here." You said, your voice cracking.

 

"I’ll do what I can, Y/N, but you know what he’s like." You knew exactly what Matt was like. He is a stubborn man who won’t stop until the city is safe.

 

"I know." You sighed, playing with your hands. Foggy grabbed them making you look up at him.

 

"We’ll get you out of here, Y/N." He promised. You responded with a nod although at the back of your mind you couldn’t help but think that promise was made to be broken.


End file.
